Alpha Squad 1
by AustinA177
Summary: A story about non-Cannon spartans and there battles( still a wip so there will be errors that will be fixed over time ch 14-24 will be added around Monday


Chapter 1

It was the start to another year at school and to everyone around me I was just that loner of a kid who only had few friends and was always on his phone. What they didn't know was that on my phone I was talking to my true friends. I walked down the hall full of kids dreading having to go to class. I went to my locker threw my bag into it and took what I needed for my classes. I walked into my first class it was English, the first thing I did after sitting down was pull out my phone and start talking to my friends. The teacher started going on about something but I just zoned her out as I typed away.

No one knew I was part of the UNSC and not just as someone I was a Spartan but no one was meant to know that I was a member of the UNSC or that I was a Spartan I was basically a secret and that's how they liked it. Those people I was typing to were the other members of the same Spartan team I was a part of, if the UNSC needed us for something we would receive a message from them containing info on our mission and we would get together and complete our mission. And we were damn good at it .

As I received a msg from the UNSC my English teacher a tall red head lady came over and told to get off my phone not wanting to risk blowing my cover I put my phone in my pocket and asked to use the wash room and she allowed me to go . As I left the room I quickly took my phone out and read the mission file , the school I was at was a target of a covenant fleet trying to scare us by attacking a school of innocent kids and teachers but what they did not know that there were Spartans there . The Spartan team I was apart of was given orders to defend the school from the covenant attack and evacuate the students and all other civilians from the school .

I lightly jogged down the hall way to my locker and opened it taking my bag out and removing the bottom of the locker where my armour was stored, it was amazing how I managed to get it all to fit due to how large the armour was .

I put my armour on and held the helmet in my hands and looked at my reflection in the visor , it was CQB variant helmet my favourite . I put the helmet on and looked back in the bottom of the locker , there was my MA37 assault rifle and my M6G magnum . I loaded them and carried the extra ammo on me. As I walked down the hall holding my AR A large explosion went off to my right and I quickly turned around , three grunts and an elite had blown a hole in the wall and were starting right at me and opened fire.

CHAPTER 2

I managed to evade the grunts plasma pistol shots but was hit by a few of the elites plasma riffle shots , I fired my AR back taking out two of the grunts. The elite and grunt continued to shoot there weapons at me . The elite threw a plasma grenade and I jumped out of the way before it exploded . As I looked up I saw the elite aiming at me with his plasma rifle , all I heard was a loud bam! before his head exploded and he dropped to the ground I quickly grabbed my magnum and shot the last grunt in the head and his body hit the floor with a thud . I looked down the hall way and saw Michael with his sniper rifle in his black and red Spartan armour unlike me I had a black and cyan coloured armour, he had a EOD helmet standing there putting his sniper in his back we call him also call him slade don't ask me why we call him that. " thanks man " I said as I walk towards him . " don't worry about it I've waiting to use this dam thing for ages about time we got called into the field again" said brutal. " we'll do you know where the rest of your team is " I asked him

" no I don't , most likely on the second floor fighting off the covenant" said Michael "well let's get up there " I told him before a lady came over the inter com of the school screaming " this is a code red this not a drill all cla-" she was cut off by the sound of plasma fire and screaming .

Michael and I ran down the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor of the school and went the hall way hearing DMR shots . We followed the shots and found Logan firing at a pack of 4 jackals that were firing needlers at two kids trying to get to cover . Logan took out two jackals with head shots brutal nailed one wit a sniper shot and I finished the last one off with a bullet to the head from my magnum .

" nice of you to finally join the party " said Logan as he reloaded his DMR. " sorry was to busy saving his ass from a dam elite " said slade

" well Logan know where the rest of our squad is " I asked him

" No I don't I was about to ask you the same thing " logan said

We walked over to where the two guys had taken cover but where to late , it seemed the jackals managed to hit them with a few needler spikes before we got there and without the armour we had on those needles hurt like a bitch when you get shot and to make it worse after so long they explode while inside of you .

We walked down the hall way not saying much as we were to focused on the mission and trying to save as many people as we could .

We went room to room looking for survivors but had no luck the covenant were killing everyone one room at a time and we had to stop them .

We heard DMR and AR shots coming from down the hall and ran to investigate it was Steven and four odsts one had black and green armour he was the squad leader the other had a blue and black armour the last two had black and white armour, they were protecting two girls and guy from seven elites

Chapter 3

The first thing Michael did was shoot an elite right in the head with his sniper while logan and Steven both fired on the same elite quickly taking him down. I fired at an elite with my Ar dropping his shields and then he fell to the floor. The other four elites fired there weapons at us two of the elites had plasma rifles one had a needler and the other had a needler rifle, the one with the needler rifle fired at an ODST in black and white armour hitting him in the head with two of the massive needles dropping him to the ground. The other odsts quickly fired at the elite dropping him.

The odst in the green and black armour was named Seth he was holding two pistols firing them at the elites before he was hit four times from plasma rifle shots , he fell onto his back screaming in pain. Logan fired his DMR at another elite dropping his shields but it quickly ran around the corner of the hall out of sight waiting for its shields to recharge , the odst in blue and black armour was firing at shotgun at the other elite with a plasma rifle before hail of needles stuck into his chest and arms sending him flying back ward and his shotgun sliding across the floor. The needer shards started to explode inside the odst one by one and the hall way was filled with his screams before he died .

Michael domed the elite with the needer and looked down seeing the shotgun and quickly picked it up " fuck Ya " he yelled as he put it on his weapon holster and before snipping one of the elites as I shot the last one in the head with my magnum. We made our way over to the students " hey are you ok " asked Steven " Ya im ok said the guy as he got up off the floor and walked behind logan " what about you two " asked Logan as he looked at the two girls

"We will be fine "the one said as she walked over to the guy and the other girl remained quite as she followed her friend. "Well we still need to meet up with the rest of the squad " I said starting to walk by the green armoured odst . " help me " he said weakly as we relized he was still alive Logan ran over to assist him " you are going to be ok don't worry " said Logan as he got a Med kit out . " we need to get him out of here soon " he said as he tried to patch him up as best he could with the limited resources he had . " well we need to get these people onto to the pelican and get out of the city " said Steven as he walked with Michael .

I helped Logan carry the odst down the stairs an sat him against the wall as we radioed a pelican for evac " this Austin spartan S177 requesting an evac at the school TISS we have students who need to be taken out of here " I said radioing a pelican. A lady responded to me " this is pelican 348 I read you loud and clear make an lz and I'll get you out of there " she said " copy that will do , we will radio you when the lz is clear " I said picking the odst back up and walking him down the hall as Steven and Michael Walked with the students . " I said stay back you stinky bastards " a female voice said as we heard a AR go off down the hall way. "Logan you stay with him I'll go see what's going on " I began to run down the hall way and that's when I stopped and saw it .

Chapter 4

There were twenty brutes shooting brute spikers and brute shots at students, I then saw one of the Spartans from our squad her name was Ashley she was firing her battle rifle at a brute and hit him in the head dropping him , the only other help she had was that of two marines one with a AR and one with a shotgun , I opened fire on a brute with my AR and he dropped to the floor " hey need some help " I asked as I kept shooting at the brutes. " fall back everyone get behind the Spartans " said the marines with the shotgun right before a jackal sniper shot him with a bean rifle.

Ten students ran behind me and Ashley as we started falling back shooting brute after brute slowly walking backward , Logan started walking the wounded odst to the exit as Michael was sniping brutes and Steven was escorting all the students out of the building. Ashley Michael and I all started to run behind steven and Logan the other marine was to slow and was riddled with spikes from the brute spikers that we're all flying by us, a few students took spikes to the back the legs and other parts of there bodies getting nailed to walls and the floor , we had to leave them behind and save what we could I know it's a scum bag thing but the needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few.

" this is Austin pelican 348 we are out side in the parking lot when can you land the lz is clear for now " I asked. " I'll be there in 5 mins just hold out for me Spartans " she said as she flew her prolix an towards the school shooting down a few banshees .

" everyone take cover our evac will be here in 5 minutes " I say as I take cover behind a car with Steven . Logan sets the odst behind a car and stays with him the three students we saved hide behind the same car , Ashley stays with five students left from the ten she was trying to save from the brutes . The pelican lands behind us and opens its bay doors " get in let's go this lz is about to get hot " the pilot said as we started to run for the pelican . Logan carries the odst onto the pelican with the help of the three people we saved from the elites and Steven gets on . The brutes come charging out with a few jackals and began shooting at us , i opened fire taking down a few brutes, Michael sniped a few before hoping on the pelican and Ashley and I jumped on to the Pelican . A few students were still trying to get on before they were shot down by jackal snipers and there beam rifles . " go go go we need to take off " yelled Ashley as the pelican took off . " Ya Ya I know calm your tits " said the pilot as the pelican flew there the city "

The pelican flew past buildings and more buildings as I look out the back of the pelican I see the city being destroyed so many covenant forces had invaded , to many for even us to handle . " so Ashley know where the rest of the squad is ?" I asked her " Ya they are already out of the city they saved a lot of people " she said

We flew by five banshees and the pilot shot down three of them " dam bastards are behind us , hey austin one of you and your armour buddies wanna take them out " she asked " uh sure thing " I said shocked at what she called us who the fuck did she think she was. " there should be a rocket luncher back there somewhere " she said as I looked around and finally found it . Michael just sniped a elite right out of the banshee and I shot a rocket at it but he evaded the rocket and Started shooting the pelican ." You know if you don't shoot it down it shoots us right " said the pilot " I know I know " I fired another rocket at it hitting it directly making the whole thing explode .

As the pelican flew over a bridge a beeping sound started to go off . " what's that " asked Logan " it's a dam anti air wraith " yelled the pilot . A anti air wraith was positioned on the bridge and had shot ten rockets at us , the pilot managed to evade a few but three hit us and made the pelican spin out of control Steven went flying out but i grabbed his hand just in time and pulled him back in , one of the students weren't so lucky and went flying out of the back and hitting the ground below . " hold on tight this is gunna hurt " said the pilot as we slammed into the ground and the pelican flipped .

Chapter 5

I slowly opened my eyes to see the top of the pelican and i slowly got up " eh what the hell " I said " hey look austins ok " said Steven " how was your beauty sleep " said Michael I gave him a dirty look under my helmet , I looked around seeing Ashley talking to Logan and the odst , I was glad to know all the Spartans were ok I also saw the pilot " hey good to see you know how to land one of these" I said to her " hey you're still alive aren't you " she said back I saw two of the three people we saved and went over the one girl was crying and the guy was trying to comfort her " hey where is the other girl ? " I asked and the girl started to cry again " she's dead " said the guy it turned out the quite girl we saved has died in the crash " oh dam im sorry about your friend " I said " thanks but she was my sister "she said crying. " so what are your names " I asked , " im Ryan" said the guy " im Lisa " said the girl " nice to meet you im austin " I said and I walked back over to the pilot " I never got your name " I asked her " it's Samantha " she said " but call me sam" well nice to meet you " I said and walked back over to the Spartans " so how many did we lose " only three we can still save the five we have " said Ashley " well how do we get to the base ? " I asked" well there is a UNSC out post not far from here we could Probably get wart hogs there " said Sam . " well let's go gear up and let's move out " i said as I grabbed a Ar and a BR . I walked ahead with Logan and Seth as he seemed to have healed a little bit , I was surprised he was not hurt any further in the crash . Steven and Michael Walked at the end with Ryan and Ashley , Sam and Lisa walked with the rest of the students . We walked for what seemed like miles before saw an outline of a building over the hill and we ran towards it . " hey look three wart hogs " said Logan as we ran up to them " hey if you guys go find me gas I'll get these up and working for you " said Sam " there are a few mongooses over here " said Michael " we could use these as well " I looked around the base picking up a few grenades and a few clips of ammo and looking for gas . " hey I found a lot of gas over here " said Steven as he stood beside 40 cans of gas " holy shit that's a lot of gas " said Sam " well let's get this stuff loaded up " I said , hey Michael go get on the roof and look around tell me if you see any movement " I told him " alright " he said as he climbed the roof and zoomed in looking around . A good 30 minutes went buy of us just loading the warthogs up before Michael said to go up to the roof . I climbed the roof and he gave me his sniper and told me were to look " looks like there are four ghosts and a revenant over there " he said " dam that's going to be hard to take out , oh well it needs to be done " I said as I went back down stairs " looks like we have a convoy we are going to have to take out our main mission keep the students safe and get them to the base " I said " we can do this let's get ready " I climb in the passenger seat and hold my Ar out as Sam gets in the driver seat and Seth gets in the turret" let's hope you can drive better then you fly " I said to sam " oh don't worry I won't flip this one " she said as she drove out of the garage and waited . The second warthog Logan got in the driver seat and Lisa got in the passenger seat and Steven got in the turret , they drove out behind us and waited , Ashley got in the driver seat ryan got in the turret and one of the kids we had saved got in the passenger seat he was a blonde preppy kid . The last two kids got on a mongoose the kid driving it had brown hair and was a complete show off doing donuts with the atv , the kid on the back had an Ar for protection and had long black hair . Michael took his own mongoose and we drove in a convoy like fashion towards the ghosts and revenant ready to take them on , the covenant saw us coming and the ghosts charged us the revenant fired a blast at the warthog I was in flipping it and sending it into the air ...

Chapter 6

" God dam it sam you said you weren't going to flip it " im sorry ok now will you help me up " I got up and walked over to her and helped her Seth was firing his pistol at an elite driving a ghost , I started to shoot my br at it before it came flying right at us, I jumped out of the way but Seth got hit by the ghost and went flying it a rock " no!" I yelled as I saw him go flying , Sam stayed down behind the warthog were the ghost could not see her, Logan was chasing after a ghost with his wart hog while Steven was firing at it hitting the back of the ghost Lisa sat in the passenger seat holding on for dear life .

Michael was laying down under his flipped mongoose shooting sniper rounds at the revenant as the third wart hog that Ashley was driving rammed into a ghost making it explode and sending the elite flying into the air and he smashed into the ground dead , Ryan was shooting at another ghost as Ashley tried to keep it steady so he could get a clear shot , the mongoose being driven by the student with preppy kid was being chased by a ghost the kid on the back got shot of and just lay there with plasma burns in his chest as the mongoose drove off trying to get away

Logan cut the ghost off and Steven shot the elite out of it and drove over to assist us , I ran and jumped onto our flipped wart hog and landed on the ghost kicking the Elite out of it and shooting him in the head " sam take the ghost I'll check on Seth " I said " ok will do " sam said as I ran over to check on Seth . I check his pulse but there was none he had died defending me and Sam like a true soldier would have , he will be missed. Sam and Logan drove there ghost and wart hog at the revenant that was getting shot at by Michael , they could not see him under the flipped mongoose and he was laughing at how stupid they were. The mongoose being chased by the ghost went flying by me in a flaming heap of metal and so did the student on it , ghost turned to shoot at me when all of a sudden sam rammed the other ghost jumping out just before the two machines exploded in a cloud of pink and purple dust . " well thanks Sam " i said " I'm just hoping that makes up for crashing and flipping the wart hog " she said . The revenant fired at Ashley's wart hog hitting the side killing the passenger and throwing ryan from the gun " son of a bitch " yelled Ashely as she was thrown from the driver seat into the dirt , Logan and his wart hog chased the revenant down and fired at it and it exploded sending the bodies of the dead elites flying . " God dam , that was a fight " yelled Michael as he crawled out from under the mongoose . I ran over to check on ryan " hey you ok " I asked him " Ya im fine " he said I walked over to the mast wart hog we had and leaned against it , steven Lisa and Logan got out and stood infront of me with Michael , Ashley , Ryan and Sam " so now what " asked sam " well we need to get to the base asap " I said " well let's go " said Logan getting into the driver seat , Ashley climbed into the passenger side and Steven got back on the gun . Micheal flipped his mongoose over and got on it Lisa got in the back of it and Sam , Ryan and I walked beside the warthog as it drove along the road

Chapter 7

The warthog drove down the road and we followed behind on foot knowing we had to get back to base soon and meet up with the rest of the squad or we would most likely die out here we were running out of ammo and we had lost most of the students we only had two left. The base was not that far away only a few more miles to go we should be there before nightfall as long as we don't run into any covenant forces , ah what was I thinking of course we would that's just how unlucky we all were. We kept waking for another thirty some minutes before we reached a tunnel.

Logan drove the warthog into the tunnel and Steven looked around on the turret, as the warthog went deeper in the tunnel it stopped. " why did you guys stop " I yelled " well some look for yourself " yelled logan

We all walked in and saw it . A badly damaged scorpion was jammed in the tunnel and there was no way to get the wart hog around. " looks like we're going to have to walk not even the mongoose will fit " said Michael as he took his shot gun out and got off the mongoose. Lisa got off with him and walked over to the scorpion. " well let's go " I said as i climbed over the damaged tank .

Michael climbed over next followed by ryan , we had given him a AR to defend himself from anything we could not kill in time . Ashley climbed over next and so did Lisa. Steven climbed over it and carried and extra magnum and handed it to Lisa . " here you might need this " he said to her " thanks " she said softly . Logan grabbed a grenade luncher he found at the base and climbed over the tank alms it falling face first " haha haha " sam laughed at him as she climbed it behind him . " well now that we are all here let's go " I said . We all walked threw the tunnel looking around making sure nothing will get the drop on us , this tunnel was dark and if elites were in active camo we would be done for . We kept walking and I was sure we were almost out of this tunnel ." Hey look light " yelled Lisa she seemed to get excited about things to much . We all ran to the exit, when out of no where a plasma rounds went off and hit me in the right side I fell to the ground. " ah the hell , where did that come from " I yelled as I was getting pissed off at these dam plasma rifles . Ashley was firing her BR at two elites Minors covering me " go take cover behind that Rock "she yelled as she continued to fire her BR . I crawled my way to the rock and pulled my pistol out " God dam it where is my AR " I yelled as I fired at few shots into a elites head making him drop to the ground , Michael climbed up onto a rock and was snipping grunts laughing as they ran around scared shitless. Ryan and Lisa where hiding behind a downed tree while logan was laying down in long grass firing his DMR , his green armour made him blend in so he was pretty safe. Steven was firing his DMR at the elite as Ashley and it fell to the ground. Ashley killed the last elite and ran behind the rock I was at . " so where is my Ar huh " I asked her " right here God dam it " she threw my Ar at me and I caught it . Logan and Steven continued to fire at the last three elites and Ashley was reloading her BR . Michael climbed down the rock and got behind the same rock as Ashley and me , and reloaded his sniper . " yo Logan wanna being that little med kit and help austin " yelled Ashley as she fired on the elites dropping its shield while steven shot it in the head,the last two elites fired there plasma rifles at Steven but missed Michael sniped the one in the head and Ashley lowered the last ones shields. Logan was patching me up the best he could with the med kits lack of medical tools. The elite with no shields was running away when all of a sudden a pistol went off and killed it

We all looked over in shock as we saw a smoke trial leave Lisa's pistol , she had shot and killed the last elite . We all were like hell Ya " dam nice shot girl " said Sam as she came out from behind a tree. " Sam you're alive" yelled Lisa . " of course I am ?" She asked " well we never saw you the whole fight we were worried " said Lisa " well you know I'm not the best shot so I found a tree and hide " she said " aha you're not the best driver ether" I said " hey at lest I didn't get shot " she said back " alright enough you two we need to get to the base asap " said Steven " I agree let's go " we started walking I was limping a bit even with this armour plasma hurts like a bitch.

We were only a mile away from the base as we walked a long the road ." Dam wish we had found a way to bring the warthog " said ryan " Ya well we aren't to far now " i said we never talk this much on any other mission I wonder why we are in this one I thought to myself. As we walked over a massive hill we saw two banshees shoot down a pelican and it went flying into a field crashing into a ball fire , the banshees had not seen us and flown off into the distance looking for their next kill . As we looked out further we saw it , the massive UNSC military base , our home and where we had to take the last two remaining students we had saved .

Chapter 8

We ran towards the base every step I took killed from my wounds but I kept running I had to get to the base were they had good medical resources I could use to make this pain go away .

" this is Austin Spartan 177 I need you to open the main gate now I'm here wit a few members from the Spartan team from TISS we have students we need them inside now " I said over my com to the UNSC base we were standing outside of. the massive gates opened and we ran in Lisa and Ryan went in first and the rest of us followed in . We made our way to the to the war room where sgt Jefferson was . " Spartans great job out there on saving these two he looked over at ryan and Lisa . " but I'm afraid to say you don't get a break we need you to go help the rest of your squad they were flying to Pelicans over the city when they were shot down , one crashed into the side of a building and the other crashed ontop of one of the tallest buildings we have in this city , im givin you and your team jet packs . Go swing by the armoury and take what you need " he said " yes sir " we said " dismissed " he said and we all walked out . I ran down the the med bay to get my right side fixed up and the rest went to the armoury.

Ashley Logan Michael and Steven all went to the armoury. Ashley grabbed ammo for her BR and Ar, Logan grabbed a few grenades for his grenade luncher and ammo for his DMR , Steven got ammo for his DMR and magnum , Michael got ammo for his shot gun and sniper . I made my way back from the med bay , dam it felt good being able to walk with out the pain. I grabbed a AR and a Br and made my way down the hall way " now what " said Ashley " we go to the pelican it has our jet packs on it " I said . We got in the back of the pelican and grabbed our jet packs putting them on" you guys know the basic jet pack instructions use small bursts don't use it all at once or you will fall to your death " I said . Four marines got on the pelican with us and took there seats , one had a shark painted on his helmet and he had a DMR he has a shaved head , the girl marines had long red hair and was holding a sniper , the other one looked like the squad leader he has scars on his face and was holding an Ar . The one sitting next to Michael looked like a new guy ,like he just joined he was shacking as the pelican took off and he had a shot gun. I walked to the cockpit to see who out pilot was and that's when I saw her "oh for fucks shake really " I said " what you mean you didn't miss me " Sam said " last time I was in a pelican with you we crashed " I said , the marines beside Michael got nervous as i Said that . " don't worry I won't crash this one " Sam said " by the way we did not miss you " said Ashley as we flew out of the base and towards the city " wow bitch" said Sam

Chapter 9

Lisa walked over to ryan and said "hey let's go " he looks at her " go where ? " he said " oh my god to go talk to the SGT " she said " why though " he asked " just come on " she said as she walked away with him " hey SGT " yes what do to need uhh I don't think I caught your name " he said " oh im Lisa and this is ryan we would like to join your marine core sir " she said " oh really now well we do need all the people we can get " he said " so I guess that will be ok I'll get someone to take you threw training Soon" he said " yay" she said as she went back to her room

Our pelican flew over the building that the evac pelican had crashed into . " alright guys on three jump out and jet pack down there " said Sam " one,two , three, go go go " yelled sam and we all jumped out jet packing to the roof . " Michael go over to that building over there and snipe please " I said " will do " he said as he jet packed over to the other building " go with him Laura said the marine squad leader as the red head jet packed over and landed beside Michael . " I'll fly around giving air support " said Sam as she flew around " thanks " I said as I got my Ar ready

"Ashley , Logan form up on me , Steven you stay with the marines on that side we need to find a way down to that pelican stuck in the side of this building" I said as four phantoms came at us sam was firing her Rockets at one and it exploded the other three dropped off troops , thirty elites jumped from the phantoms followed by twenty grunts and ten jackals , the phantoms went to fly away but sam came in and shot down another two and one of them crashed into the third sending it down into another building " ooooh baby a triple " she said laughing over the comm.

Michael was snipping grunts left and right whole Laura snipped a few elites " wow really going for grunts some bad ass over here " she said snickering , I fired my Ar at an elite and Logan jet packed over him firing a few DMR rounds into his head dropping him , Steven was firing at some elites with the marines when an elite came up and stabbed the marine squad leader with an energy sword and threw him to the side " rawr! " the elite said right before br rounds went threw his head , Ashley was standing behind steven giving him covering fire " no Ethan yelled Laura as her squad leader was on the ground dead on the building next to her.

I fired at a group of grunts mowing them down with ease with my AR , Logan and I laughed a bit as they the other grunts ran away screaming as we shot them down one by one . The marine with the shark on his helmet threw a frag at a few jackals and it exploded sending them flying off the side of the building. Sam fired at a few elites for us using the Pelicans mini guns , ten elites rushed me and Logan , one kicked logan to the ground and was then sniped by Laura, Michael shot a few elites that were rushing us and one jumped on me trying to stab me with a energy sword before Ashley stabbed him in the head with a knife " dam thanks " I Said " no Prob " she said

Michael shot at an elite holding a fuel rod and missed " oh wow nice shot just kidding you missed aren't you supposed to be a Spartan " Laura said " bitch who the hell do you think you are " Michael said " a better sniper then You " she said with a smirk " oh hell no" Michael started to snipe a group of five elites as Laura shoot at the elite with the fuel rod hitting him in the leg . The fuel rod elite fired at steven and the marines , Steven got out of the way and so did the marine with the shark on his helmet , but the new marine was hit with the rocket from the fuel rod and went right off the edge of the building.

Michael shot the elite with the fuel right im the head making him drop.

" dam nice shot " said Steven as him and the other marine got up and fired at a few jackals . Only six jackals and ten elites were left , Steven was shooting a jackal when all of a sudden he was riddled with needer rifle shots and was forced to take cover " snipers yelled Ashley as we all took cover " Michael get over here " I said " alright " he said as him and Laura jet packed over and started to shoot elites . One elite kicked Michael and stabbed him the energy sword in the rids pulled it out and slashed him with it then kicking him off the side of the building and he landed on top of the pelican that was stuck in the side of the building we were fighting on" no Michael " we yelled as Laura shot the elite that stabbed him and pushed him off the building and he fell past the pelican Michael landed on .

Laura was then shot in the leg by a needer rifle and fell to the floor , Ashley was covering mine and Logan's Escape as she was riddled with needlers. She was running to cover as we fired at the snipers and she got within five feet of where we we're taking cover before a beam rifle shot went threw her head and she dropped to the ground " no Ashley we yelled as logan dragged her body behind cover taking a few shots to the back " Sam we need you to take out those snipers now " I yelled " copy that on my way " Sam fired rockets at the building making it collapse and killing the snipers " thanks you , Steven and the other marine started to fire at the last few jackals killing them. " we need to get to that pelican now " I said as I looked at Ashley " command this is Spartan 177 we have a Kia " I said

Chapter 10

Lisa and ryan where in the firing range shooting AR rounds at elites shaped targets . Lisa was becoming and amazing shot while ryan missed every other shot from his Ar mag.

"Come on ryan you can do better " said Lisa as she swapped her Ar out for a DMR " well fuck this gun ok " he said grabbing a magnum " Ya im sure it's the gun " said Lisa laughing as she hit head shot after head shot with the DMR " how are you so good with these guns" he asked " well my dad used to be a marine in the UNSC so Ya " she said " oh well where is he now asked ryan, Lisa stayed quite.

Logan , Steven and I all jumped off the side of the building jet packing down and landing on top of the pelican. Logan picked Michael up . " Sam could you bring the pelican over here please I've got Michael and he's not light " hey asshole im hurt not dead I can still hear up " said Michael laughing but then stops due to the pain" sure thing on my way " said Sam as she lined the backing tell pelican up perfectly and Logan Walked Michael into the back of it and latex him down with his sniper " you're gunna be ok " said Logan as he jet packed out to Steven and I . The pilot of the crashed pelican was dead and opened the top hatch to get in side of the pelican to look for survivors .

" hey anyone in here " I asked " dam about time you came and got my ass" said a guy from inside the pelican. " Dan is that you ? " I asked " Ya its me I managed to save zero people due to my pilot not knowing how to fly " he said " well dam dude come get out here " I said . Dan climbed out of the hatch he was wearing grenadier armour and had a rocket luncher on his back and a Ar . " so did I miss much ?" He asked " no just a lot of fighting and that uh Ashley kinda of died and Michael is pretty messed up due to an energy sword and falling off the roof onto this pelican.

"Wait Ashley died " he said " Ya man dam beam rife got her in the head " I told him " dam dude " he looked at me and climbed into the with Steven, Logan and I and we flew up to the top of the building in the pelican and stopped , I climbed out and carried Laura onto the pelican and the other marine followed . " what's your name solider" I asked the marine with the shark on his Helmet" it's James sir " he said " well good fighting out there James " I said " thanks sir" he said " all of you did an amazing job " i said " now sam take us to the other crash site please " im on it " she said as out pelican flow over the roof tops toward the next crash site .

Chapter 11

"Hey Lisa im sorry for asking " said Ryan as Lisa stood there quietly holding her DMR " I-it's fine don't worry I just have problems telling people what happened to him " she said " well it's fine you don't have to tell me you know " he said " I know and I will just not now maybe some other time just now let's focus on being the best soldiers we can be like was " she said as she fired her DMR at the target and nailed it in the head . " alright, well I'm always here for you" said Ryan " I know and I thank you for that " she said putting here DMR down and starts to walk out of the firing range.

Our pelican went flying towards the location of the second crash site we weren't to far away from it and should be there soon, Michael was just laying in the back of the ship holding his sniper while the rest of just stayed quite trying to forget about the death of Ashley ." This is Jesper im piloting a falcon over by the east comm tower im the last falcon from the squad I need back up I have five banshees trying to shoot me down and destroy the comm tower " said Jesper " we should go help him " I said breaking the silence " sure thing " Sam said as the pelican changed course to the comm tower.

As we came towards the tower we saw the Falcon fighting off the five banshees, sam fired her rockets at one and made easy work if it as it exploded" Laura, Michael, James I want you guys to stay here " I said " ugh fine " they complained , I ran and jumped out of the pelican firing my Ar at a banshee and damaging it, Steven and Logan jumped out next landing on the comm tower firing at a banshee to gather making it catch on fire and spiral down into the side of the comm building. Dan just stayed on the pelican due to not having a jet pack and fired a rocket out of the Pelicans rear and nailed a banshee making it explode into thousands of pieces.

I landed on the banshee I was firing at and grabbed the elite throwing him out and jumping off the banshee letting it fall to the ground below .

Jesper and his gunners were firing at the last banshee as it was flying at them it fired a fuel rod shot and it hit the right side gunner killing him on impact and sending the falcon into chaos as it was spinning all over the place, Jesper managed to hold it steady and take down the last falcon as I jet packed over to logan and Steven ." Good job everyone " I said as the falcon hovered in front of me . " thanks for the help " said Jesper " not problem " I said " now will you help us out we need to go check out an evac pelican crash site " I asked " sure thing were pretty damaged but well help out as much as we can" said Jesper

We flew over to the building where the pelican had crashed on the roof" all right guys everyone lets go " in said as the pelican landed and allowed us to get off " have the falcon give air support with the pelican " I said " will do " said Jesper . Logan ,Steven , Dan , James and I all walked off the pelican and headed to the crash site. " let's get this door open " I said as Dan put an explosive on the door. " three two one " he said and then it exploded and the door came flying off . " anyone in there I asked.

" dam so some one got the massage I sent out as we were crashing " said makes voice . " Colin is that you ? " I asked " dam right who else would it be " he asked as he walked out of the pelican wearing recon armour that was black and green he was holding a DMR . " nice to see you " I said " so anything i should know " he asked me " well Ashley is dead " said Dan from beside me . " wait what how " said Colin " a bean rifle " I Said " God dam it " he said and walked over to our pelican " by the way guys it's safe to come out " he said as eight students walked out of the pelican followed by an armoured figure " hey guys " said a females voice " you got to be shiting me " I said . "

what is it " she said " Jen you're alive?" I asked " of course why would I not be " she said. " well the last time we were fighting to gather you were fighting a brute chieftain along with an elite zealot you got your arm cut off by an energy sword and you were hit by a gravity hammer into a wart hog off a bridge into a ocean so you tell me why I would think you are dead "I said " well I have a new arm " she said as she walked out into the light she wore a eva helmet and had robotic arm and had red and black colours . "Well glad to see you again " I said " thanks " she said .

As the students go on the pelican Steven,James logan , Dan and I all got on and we waited for Colin and Jen to get on " let's go God dam it " I said . Jen got in and Colin soon after . Colin looked at Michel and said " what the fuck happened to you " Michael looked at him " long story " he said . As we started to take off a fuel rod hit the side of the pelican sending us spinning , Colin fell back and knocked into me sending me off onto the roof below , Jen and Dan also fell out with me and landed on the roof " this is sam austin our one engine is hit im going to take these students back to the base first then I'll come back I promise " she said " copy that " I said as four phantoms came our way.

Chapter 12

Lisa was sitting in her room cleaning her magnum Steven had given her, she wanted to be the best marine she could she wanted to make her father proud so she walked out of her room and down to the war room to talk to Jefferson " SGT sir " she said " yes Lisa? " he said " the next mission That pops up I want a spot on it please sir" she said " well I guess you are a great shot I'll send You and Ryan on the next mission that comes up " he said " thank you sir I'll go tell him the good news " she ran down to Ryans room happily .

The pelican flew back to the base as fast as it could. " this is sam we need you to open the hanger now we have wounded and students on board " said Sam " roger that you are clear to land " said a mans voice over the radio. The pelican landed in the hanger and the back hatch opened up. Logan helped Michael off the pelican and down to the med bay, Colin carried Laura down to the med bay as well . " hey this engine needs to be fixed asap I need to go pick up three more Spartans " said Sam getting pissed off " sorry it won't be done for about 30 minutes " said an mechanic"

On the roof tops Jesper was firing his mini gun attached at the front of the pelican at a phantom as it dropped its occupants off onto the roof. " son of a bitch that's a lot of brutes " said Dan as he shot a rocket into a group of five sending them in all directions. " how many are there " I asked " about 45 " answered Jesper as he flew around firing at the brutes below, his gunner firing at brute chieftain.

The chieftain threw its grav hammer at the gunner and it hit him right in the chest knocking him out of the falcon. I got behind what cover I could and fired at the brutes taking a few down , Dan was reloading his rockets when the second brute chieftain smacked him with the hammer sending him flying . Jesper was firing at the brutes when one of them fired a plasma launcher at his falcon and they exploded sending the falcon down is a flaming mess killing Jesper .

Jen fired her SMGS at some brutes while helping Dan . "You will be ok dude we will make it out of this we ways do ". Dan got up and fired a rocket at the brute chieftain killing him on impact. Jen killed a few brutes while picked up a gravity hammer and bashed a few brutes with it killing them . We continued killing the brutes until there were none left . " what now sir " said Jen " we wait for evac " I said back

Chapter 13

Laura awoke in the med bay feeling a pain in her leg . She looked down and saw the bloody bandage . Dam what happened she thought. " hey you are awake " said Colin " what happened " she asked " you took a needler rifle needle to the leg on the last mission " oh well where are the rest of the Spartans ?" She asked. Well Ashley is dead , Jen, Dan , austin are still on that roof , Michael is slowly healing , I don't know what steven and logan are doing though, you should be out of here soon" said Colin " good " said Laura .


End file.
